


Stories by Rain and Elena

by OtzotTheFree



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Destiny, Gen, The Dawning (Destiny)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtzotTheFree/pseuds/OtzotTheFree
Summary: Elena and Rain tell each other stories, even if they already know them.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. The Namesake

“So, my name, how did you come up with it?” I ask Rain as we peer off the balcony near the still-standing top of the Ishtar Academy.

“Well,” Rain says, his shell giving off small clicks, “long before I found you, back in the dark ages, I met this girl. She was part of a settlement near Nepal.”

I watch Rain as he floats around, taking his time to remember what happened.

“She was a fighter. Everybody in the village was, but she was different. She could take on a fallen by herself and come out on top,” Rain steadied himself, looking down out the overgrown street, “after a few months of being there, of seeing her defend her people- her family. I didn’t think anything could stop her.”

“So, what happened?” I asked him, looking at the small scratches on the back of his shell.

“One night, everybody was asleep. She and a few other people were standing guard. They sat in the dark, prepared to fight off anything that came near,” Rain turned to face me, “I was up talking with her. She told me about losing her parents, how she found the group she was with, and how she vowed to never let people die again.”

“Before I knew what was happening, gunfire filled the air. A couple of the guards went down quick, the others started shouting for people to wake up. She instantly took cover, readying her ancient auto rifle. In the dead of night, she was able to take out a few of the attackers.”

“The firefight lasted only a few minutes before the settlement was filed with the glow of solar energy. Spears of solar light began to rain down, crushing the small houses they had constructed. I watched in horror as a warlord, using the Traveler's gift, killed mortal people who were running from their home.”

“I told her that she couldn’t fight him. That she had to flee to help her people, but she refused. Saying that keeping him from chasing would be the best way to help. Before I could stop her, she was firing at him. He took three bullets to the chest with a smile on his face.”

“He let his Light fade and drew an old hand cannon. She ducked behind cover and fired at him, hitting his leg. I told her she had to run, but she refused. She- she made me promise to find her people and to help them find a new place. A place away from abusers of the Light.”

“I tried to argue, but I knew I couldn’t change her mind. I flew away, before I found her people, I looked back to see a massive explosion of solar Light.”

“I stayed with her group for nearly two years after that, eventually bringing them to live under the protection of the Iron Lords.”

“When I found you, Elena,” Rain said, looking away again, “I saw how hard you fought. How you didn’t give up. You reminded me so much of her. I gave you her name, to keep her alive. So that she could go on protecting people, through you.”

“And, I think I made the right choice.”


	2. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena runs into a Hunter in the Tower and ends up making two friends.

“We’re going to the Tower?” Rain asks quizzically.

“Of course we are, Eva’s visiting,” I say, smiling as I take the ship into Earth’s orbit, “we gotta go say hi.”

“You must really like her,” Rain says, floating over to my shoulder, “we haven’t been back in a long while.”

“Rain, we do this every year. We always go to see Eva,” I respond while bringing the ship into the tower hanger, “we’re just here to see her, we’re leaving the City right after.”

“Okay, I just worry about you being around the Vanguard. They’re gonna try and rope you into another mission.”

“I won’t let them,” I say, setting up the transmat system, “let’s just keep our heads down. We’ll be quick.”

“Okay, only if you’re sure.”

“We won’t have to talk to anybody else,” I say as we transmat into the tower hanger, “let’s go.”

\---

“Elena, it’s been too long. I’ve been worried about you," Eva says in her comforting voice, “how have you been dear?”

“I’ve been doing better. My dreams came back when the Pyramids arrived,” I answer, trying to not sound too sad, “Rain and I have been doing some ‘hands-on’ therapy with the Hive.”

“Oh, Elena. You’ve been through so much. I know how painful it is when the Darkness takes grasp,” Eva smiles with a hint of sadness in her eyes, “but you must be strong. You were chosen by the Light, but even you deserve a rest. You have given so many lives to help Humanity, you have taken on burdens that nobody else could even imagine.”

“Part of the job,” I joke.

“Elena, it’s the Dawning. It’s the perfect time to celebrate everything Guardians have accomplished,” Eva holds out the holiday oven, “go out and see what the Light has done for the world!”

I take the oven from her, the weight of it feels the same as it always does.

“It’s been so nice to talk to you again Elena,” Eva says happily, “and please try not to let the Darkness sink in too much. Remember to focus on the extraordinary things the Light has done.”

“Thank you, Eva,” I say, trying to fight back my emotions, “I will try my hardest to keep the Dark out. And I’ll make sure to bring some cookies back for you.”

Eva and I exchange a warm hug, wishing each other a Happy Dawning. I turn to leave, oven in tote.

“Did you get the recipe book?” Rain asks, still invisible.

“Oh shoot,” I say, quickly turning to go back to Eva.

Before I could even make it past Banshee’s stall I slam into somebody.

I fall to the ground, landing in the snow. I feel the swirling light on my face grow dark with embarrassment as I snatch my holiday oven off the ground.

As I stand, I dust the snow off my cloak. I try not to look at the Exo I ran into. Keeping my eyes low, I walk back towards Eva as the Exo walks away towards the Tower Bazaar. I look over my shoulder, I watch as the Exo hurries down the stairs.

“Elena, back already?” Eva says with a smile as I approach her, “it’s been too long, no?”

“Hi Eva, I just forgot to grab your recipe book. It wouldn’t be the Dawning without your cookie recipes,” I respond giving her a warm smile.

“Oh, of course, dear,” Eva grabs a small booklet off the table, “here you are. Happy Dawning, Elena.”

“Happy Dawning, Eva,” I say, putting the booklet into my small satchel.

I turn to walk away and am, once again, stopped by a purple-faced Exo. Her eyes focused on a cookie resting in her hands. A Ghost hovers close to her chest, looking up at me.

“So, sorry about running into you. I hope this makes up for it,” the hunter says, shifting awkwardly, “my name is Zanzi-1. Happy Dawning!”

I take the cookie and before I say anything Zanzi-1 walks away. I look down in my hands and inspect the cookie. It smelled of Dark Ether and was decorated with tiny Stasis crystals.

“You’re going to eat that?” Rain asks as he materializes in front of me.

“Of course I am,” I say feeling warm inside, “I’ve never been given a Dawning cookie before.”

I tuck the cookie away, careful not to ruin it, and make my way back to the hanger to leave the Tower.

\---

Leaving the tower, I go back to my apartment in the City, the furthest one from the Tower I could find. I change out of my armor and set up my Holiday Oven in my kitchen. 

“What’re you trying to make?” Rain asks as I combine ingredients that the recipe book doesn’t call for.

“I’m trying to replicate that cookie that Zanzi-1 gave me,” I answer as I make another burnt cookie.

“You haven’t even tried it yet,” Rain says, looking at the cookie I left on the counter.

“I know, it’s too pretty for me to eat.”

“I’m sure she wanted you to eat it,” Rain says, floating lazily around the room.

“I guess you’re right,” I say as I stand up and walk across the carpet to the counter.

I pick the cookie up, looking at the tiny Stasis crystals that decorate the cookie. I take a small bite. The sweet flavor of Dark Ether and the cold feeling of Stasis fills my mind.

“How is it?” Rain asks, watching me take another bite of the cookie.

“One of the best cookies I’ve ever had,” I respond with my mouth full.

I eat the last bit of the cookie before licking the crumbs off my fingers.

“I don’t think I’m ever going to replicate that,” I make a couple of notes in my recipe book, “I should try and get the recipe.”

“You think you’ll see that Exo again?”

“I sure hope so. If that cookie is any indication of who she is, I’m already impressed.”

“I’ll be sure to keep an eye out for her,” Rain says as his shell gives off small clicks.

“I guess I should start making cookies. Gotta spread the Dawning Spirit,” I joke as I finally start following the recipes.

I spend the next few hours making cookies and placing them into small boxes. I decorate

each box with a ribbon and write the recipient's name on a small tag. I prepared half a dozen boxes of cookies before I feel satisfied.

“Who are we visiting first?” Rain asks as I prepare all of the cookie boxes for transmat.

“Probably the Drifter, I haven’t talked to him since Europa. I’d like to see how he’s doing.”

“That’s probably a good thing,” Rain responds as his shell rotates, “you were getting too into Gambit.”

“Gambit’s not an issue, plus it's a lot of fun. Or it used to be, not sure what happened.”

“I don’t get the appeal.”

“That’s because you live in my pocket,” I joke.

“Whatever.”

“Come on, let's go.”

\---

Landing in the Annex, I make my way to the Drifters hideaway.

“Sister, how you livin’?” He says as I walk into his ‘office.’

“Never better, you know that,” I say smirking at my old friend.

“What can I do for you?” He asks, leaning on the railing.

“Well, I figured you must be starving, so I brought you some Dawning cookies,” I say, holding out a small box.

“You little- I mean, thank you. I guess I’ll just be ‘Taken’ these from you,” Drifter says, a smile matching my own painted on his face, “I miss that twisted wit. We should talk somewhere more private, need to plan some more Gambit with ya. We miss you out there.”

“I mean, I’ve been a little preoccupied with our uh, adventures, on Europa,” I say, feeling a familiar sense of belonging wash over me, “but I’d love to stop by.”

“You never need a reason to,” Drifter says, “we could always use you, Dredgen.”

“I thought I asked you not to call me that here?”

“Still scared of the Vanguard?”

“Never was,” I say, “just don’t want any rumors flying around.”

“That’s what I was saying, Elena. How about you meet me on the Haul sometime? Too many eyes and ears ‘round the Tower.”

“Sounds good,” I respond, giving him a smile before turning to leave.

“So. It’s Elena? That’s a pretty good name, for an Awoken at least,” the Exo, Zanzi-1 said.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I asked, confusion filling my head.

“It means…” Zanzi paused, “you are invited to my Dawning celebration!”

“What?” I responded, feeling even more confused.

“Well, that’s if you want to. I’m just having a small thing. Hanging out and making cookies,” Zanzi said, trying to hide the anxiety from her voice.

“Uhm, sure I guess. What time do-”

“Perfect!” Zanzi interrupted, “Apricot.”

The Ghost from before materialized, hovering close to the Exo.

“Can you send her Ghost the details of tonight’s festivities?”

The Ghost starred at Zanzi for a few moments before nodding. 

“Done,” Apricot said after a bit of silence.

“Well, I will see you later. Or I won’t, if you don’t decide to show up,” Zanzi said before walking past me to talk to the Drifter.

“Rain, what’s up with her? She was… different,” I say, making my way out of the Drifter’s quarters.

“I’m not sure. Do you actually plan on going to her place later?” Rain responds, staying out of sight.

“I don’t have much else planned,” I say, shrugging, “that cookie she made me was very nice.”

I step out onto the landing bay of the Annex, not even a second passes before I’m standing in the ship.

“So, a party?” Rain asks, appearing as soon as we're in the ship.

“I guess so,” I say as I sit down in my chair, charting a course to the Cosmodrome.

“We’re going all the way over there?” Rain’s mechanical voice full of shock, “we were just invited to a party.”

“Going to a party means we can’t go have some fun?” I say as the ship accelerates away from the City.

“I just don’t want you to be late.”

“You worry too much, Rain.”

“Why are we even going to the Cosmodrome?” Rain asks as I finish charting the course using the ship's autopilot.

“Of course, it’s the best place on Earth to practice with Stasis,” I respond, forming crystalized Darkness in my hand, “the Vanguard’s quarantine order keeps nearly all the guardians away.”

“But there’s still a few people stationed there,” Rain responds, trying to hide the worry in his voice as he looks at the crystals forming on my hand.

“Like who? Shaw Han?” I give an exaggerated laugh, “he wouldn't notice us if we stood on his bed and danced.”

“You know, he’s still a Guardian.”

“That title doesn’t carry as much weight as you give it.”

“You’re starting to sound like the Drifter”

“And you sound like Zavala.”

“Hey!” Rain shouts, turning away from me.

“Oh come on, Rain,” I say quickly, worried I went too far, “there’s no need to pout.”

“You know I don’t like being compared to the Vanguard,” Rain says, “what they forced you through, it’s unforgivable.”

“I know you blame them,” I say, trying to remember what Eva said, “but I was eager to do my part. I’m happy I helped, but I’ve given what I could. I’m not the hero anymore.”

“They still think of you as the hero,” Rain says, “they want you to help more.”

“I know they do, and they can think of me however they want, but I will not allow myself to be under their thumb again. I can help in other ways.”

“And I will support you, Elena. No matter what path you choose,” Rain says, watching as the stasis crystals crumble away.

  
\---

“I told you we should have left sooner,” Rain says as I burst into my apartment.

“Yeah, I know. I just got carried away,” I say as I quickly work to get my armor off, tossing it on the ground.

“You spend too much time away from the Tower, even for a Hunter,” Rain commented, following me into my room as I rummaged around to find something to wear. 

“I have my reasons, you know that. Plus it’s just some party, I’m going to be fashionably late and impress everyone,” I smile as I pull my shoes on before I rush out the door.

\---

“Okay, this is the place,” Rain points out as we reach the door.

“Right, okay. Time for a party,” I say without moving.

“You’re supposed to knock on the door,” Rain jokes.

“I know, Rain. I just need a second.”

I take a few deep breaths before reaching an arm out and knocking on the door. A few seconds pass before the door opens. 

“Elena! Happy Dawning!” Zanzi-1 says from the other side of the doorway.

“Happy Dawning to you too,” I respond, already feeling more comfortable than I do in the Tower.

I follow Zanzi to her living room, I notice a fully armored Hunter sitting in the room. Rain floats away from me and joins two other Ghosts in their conversation.

“Elena, this is my friend Pip,” Zanzi says, “she’s newly risen.”

“Nice to meet you Pip. How new are you?” I ask as I shake the Human's hand.

“About six months,” Pip says with a beaming voice.

“Tough,” I say as I take a seat, “waking up with our enemy on our doorstep must’ve been a hard thing to deal with.”

“I managed,” Pip smiles at Zanzi, who was now in the kitchen, “mostly thanks to her, she taught me what it means to be a Guardian. She told me about how she was part of the fireteam who fought SIVA and how they were made honorary Iron Lords and-”

“Wait, what?” I interrupt her in a hushed tone, “she’s an Iron Lord? A veteran from the SIVA Crisis? There are not many of those left, most were at the Iron Temple when it fell during the Red War and-”

I stop talking as Zanzi walks back into the room.

“You know I can hear you both right?” the Exo giggled, “if you want to know about me, Elena, you can ask.”

I feel the light swirling on my cheeks darken as Pip begins eating a cookie.

“So,” I say, trying to sound normal, “when and where were you risen?”

“In Old Carolina near the eastern coast of the Pre-Collapse States about a year before the assault on the Hellmouth,” Zanzi answers as she hands me a warm mug.

“That’s far from the Tower, how’d you get here?” I continue, taking a sip from my mug.

“I ran into a fireteam shortly after waking, my Ghost told me they were friendly and they helped me get started.”

I smile at Zanzi before turning to Pip, “so what’ve you been up to since you woke up?”

“Nothing too big. Just sticking with Zanzi and learning what it means to be a Guardian,” Pip responds with a smile.

“Did she teach you that you don’t have to wear your armor around all the time?” I joke.

“Well, I’ve heard about the Red War and how the Tower was-” Pip tried to explain.

“So,” Zanzi quickly interrupted, “who wants to bake cookies?”

The Exo stands and walks over to the kitchen. Pip and I rise and follow, seeing that Zanzi is already mixing ingredients together in a bowl.

“The cookie you made earlier was amazing, Zanzi,” I say as I stand next to her.

“Her cooking is always really good,” Pip commented as she stuck a finger in the bowl to eat the cookie dough.

“Hey!” Zanzi scolds in a motherly tone, “ that’ll make you sick.”

“I’ve seen you do it,” Pip replied.

“Well, I’m an adult,” Zanzi giggled back.

“So am I,” I smile as I put my hand in the bowl to eat a bit of the cookie dough.

“Looks like I don’t even need an oven with you two around,” Zanzi rolled her eyes.

For the rest of the night, we went back and forth telling stories, baking cookies the entire time.


End file.
